The Skies Are All Falling
by Erisella
Summary: Sometimes, the only way to save those that you love is to poison them against you. Sometimes, the only way out is through lies and betrayal. Warnings inside.
1. Prologue

**The Skies Are All Falling**

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Summary:** Sometimes, the only way to save those that you love is to poison them against you. Sometimes, the only way out is through lies and betrayal.

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note:** I am not terribly familiar with all of the Avengers. I do have a basic understanding, but if something looks horribly off, please let me know.

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Warnings:** This story will contain dark themes. One of them will be non/dub-con. Please keep this in mind as you read.

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Prologue: **

He reached out, feeling his magic spark to life at the tip of his fingers. He reached further, pushing forth the energy he had stored, feeling for the rift he knew was there.

A crash outside the door.

He flinched and kept moving his hand through the air, eyes closed in concentration. He could feel himself sweating from the exertion.

Voices, close. Far too close.

Pain, razor sharp, raced through his fingers, traveling through his hand and up his arm. The ache spread until it began to bloom across his chest. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as he finally found what he was looking for, the tips of his fingers just barely brushing against the opening.

A horrid, violent banging. The sound of something breaking.

Voices. Shouting. Cursing.

He stepped into the rift and the darkness, the silence, swallowed him.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

"Sir, I've pick up an energy signature you may be interested in."

Tony Stark looked up from his work bench and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed the electronic notepad beside him and started up the data readings, "It better be good. I was in the zone."

The screen ran through a series of readings, numbers and letters scrolling down the screen, followed by a graph readout that pinpointed the reading Jarvis had picked up. Tony tilted his head as he read what was being presented to him, wondering if what he was seeing was correct. Rapidly tapping the screen, he re-ran the readings, wanting to be absolutely sure what he saw was right before he made any calls. He didn't want to raise an alarm if it was a false read.

"The data is correct with only a .005% margin of error," JARVIS said.

"Notify Fury," Tony said as he got up from his desk.

He was going to need to suit up.

…~~~~…~~~~…

The air was unbearably cold. His lungs burned when he breathed. Bloodied fingertips traced over snow as the chains to his shackles clinked against one another. _Winter_, he thought as he brought a bit of the frost to his mouth. He sighed at the relief the melted snow brought his dry, cracked lips.

He could hear the sounds of the city, just a couple of miles away, yet he couldn't bring himself to move. But he knew, with his arrival, someone would be looking for him. The humans had technology to trace all sorts of "energy" and he was certain his appearance wouldn't have gone unnoticed. He intended to let the right party find him.

In the distance, he heard the sound of an aircraft. _Right on time_, he thought. He could hear voices and the sounds of footsteps as he let exhaustion and sleep claim him.

…~~~~…~~~~…

Nick Fury stood with his hands behind his back, inside of SHIELD's medical ward. Their patient – _Prisoner_, the director thought – lay unconscious in an isolated room, guarded and closely monitored. The man on the bed was hooked up to a multitude of machines, all giving off faint sounds.

"What do you make of this?" Agent Maria Hill asked, taking position next to Fury.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," the director responded. More than one possibility had run through his mind since the moment Stark had called in about capturing a familiar energy signature. He had thought the worst, but never expected they would find their enemy wounded, barely breathing.

"What'll we do with him?" Agent Hill inquired. Her tone was uncertain. She was as unprepared for this as Fury.

"We wait until he wakes up. Then we start asking questions."

"And in the meantime?"

"We try to make contact with Thor."

…~~~~…~~~~…

Steve Rogers pulled off his cowl and ran a hand through his hair. He seated himself on one of the benches in the locker room, feeling uncertain. He was having a hard time piecing together what was happening. One moment, he was being called in to help pick up a potential threat. The next, he was helping carry an enemy to the med bay.

He remembered his surprised when he arrived on the scene. The other Avengers were just as stunned, weapons drawn, but not raised. All of them had the same question on their minds: **What the hell was going on?**

They had been expecting a fight. They had been _ready_ for a fight. Instead, they found Loki, the psychotic god who had tried to kill them all almost a year ago, lying in the snow, shackled, bleeding and unconscious.

It was startling.

"Hey, you okay?"

Steve looked up and gave his teammate Clint Barton a weak smile, "Yeah. Just, still a little…"

"Shocked?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to make of it."

"I don't think anyone does right now."

"How do you feel about this?" the Captain asked, knowing that the agent had been through a lot of psychological trauma while he was under Loki's control.

The archer shrugged, "Not sure, but I don't believe in kicking a man when he's down."

"Neither do I."

"Come on, Fury told me to come get you. He wants to see all of us."

…~~~~…~~~~…

Bruce Banner tapped his pen against the conference room desk, unable to keep his hand still. He hadn't followed the team out, but he had seen the events unfold through a video feed Tony had been sending to him. He thought it was best for him to stay out of the way until he was absolutely needed. _No reason to cause more damage than necessary_, he thought.

He would have been ready to head out if the occasion had called for it, but the images on the feed told him he wasn't going to be put into action any time soon. He had swallowed hard when he saw the images of Loki, but it wasn't seeing the trickster that made his heart rate climb. It was seeing the damage on the god's face and knowing that beneath the tattered clothing there would be more.

He had been called to the medical ward when they landed. He was placed in charge of assessing their new patient – prisoner. He had been uneasy about doing it, but knew he had to act. They had to cut away Loki's clothes, which were slick with blood and made his stomach turn. They were able to remove the length of chain connected to the slim cuffs on the trickster's wrists, but they couldn't cut away the actual cuffs no matter what they did.

Bruce rubbed his eyes. He would have to reveal his findings to the other soon enough. He knew Nick Fury would want that from him, full disclosure, especially if they were to keep their enemy housed within SHIELD.

He looked up when the conference room door opened. Agent Natasha Romanoff stepped in and gracefully took a seat at the far side of the table, looking indifferent. They acknowledged each other with a nod and fell into silence. Neither had interacted much outside of their missions and occasional meetings inside the halls of headquarters. If the agent was uncomfortable about what was happening, Bruce couldn't sense it.

One by one, the others started joining them. Steve entered with Agent Barton. Director Fury followed soon after. Tony, as always, was fashionably late and seated himself next to Bruce.

"It's obvious why we're all here," Fury started, looking around the room. His voice was steady and calm, but there was a tension in his tone, "Dr. Banner has had a chance to examine our _guest_ and I've asked him to give us more details."

Bruce adjusted his glasses before pulling out his notepad, flipping through the pages of writing before looking up. The director gave him a nod and he proceeded, "Loki is currently in stable condition, but his injuries are extensive. I'm not quite sure where to even start."

"Why don't you start from the top?" Tony said, leaning back in his chair.

Bruce gave the billionaire an annoyed look and kept from rolling his eyes as he continued to speak, "From the top. He's suffered a mild concussion, not sure if this was from before his arrival or after. There are hairline fractures along his skull, a gash along his hairline, which we were able to stich up. His neck was bruised with very distinct hand impressions, someone had obviously tried to strangle him. Multiple contusions and deliberate incisions along his torso and limbs, several cracked and broken ribs, two broken fingers on his left hand. And…"

The doctor had to stop himself from going further. He stared at his notes for a long moment before flipping the page.

"And?" Fury asked.

"And severe dehydration and malnourishment," he concluded, knowing that some things are better left unsaid, "I'm finding that these injuries aren't healing as they should."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Agent Barton asked.

"You saw what the other guy did to him. He was hurt, but he got back up in a relatively quick timeframe. Someone with the tolerance and healing abilities he's got shouldn't be in this state. Something just isn't right about this whole situation."

The director signed, "Well, we're not going to find any answers until-"

The entire complex shook, the roaring sound of thunder caused everyone to flinch. Tony looked ready to duck under the desk.

"Speak of the devil," Fury said before leaving the room to greet their new arrival.

…~~~~…~~~~…

Thor approached the personnel standing guard outside the entrance of SHIELD headquarters. The two soldiers looked him up and down, neither willing to step back as he approached. He fixed his sights on them, glancing from one to the other, knowing neither of them would be able to stop him if he wanted to force his way in.

The door slid open before he was even close. Fury stood, silhouetted against the light streaming out from the opening.

"Stand down, solders," the director said.

Immediately, the guards lowered their weapons and stepped aside, allowing the god to approach.

"I want to see my brother," Thor stated. His tone allowed for no argument, "You will have your answers after you take me to him."

Fury's eye narrowed, but didn't argue as he waved in the god.

…~~~~…~~~~…

"Loki," Thor breathed, grasping his brother's uninjured hand in his.

The older god felt his chest tighten at the sight of the trickster, unable to fathom the injuries. Loki was a god, moreover he was a sorcerer. His abilities to heal would have taken all traces of the wounds from his skin. Yet, they stood out clear as day, brilliant red against pale flesh. Even with Odin's limiting of the younger god's abilities, they should have been further along in the healing process.

"Brother, I know you can hear me," Thor said quietly as he crouched to be level with the still form on the bed, "Please, open your eyes."

He could see Loki's eyes moving behind their lids.

"Please."

Brilliant green eyes slowly opened to meet startling blue. Thor weakly smiled, squeezing Loki's hand gently in his.

"Thor," Loki's voice was barely above a whisper, his hand trembling and twitching in the older god's hold.

"Know that I am here," the older god said, his voice low and soothing as he gingerly brushed a stray lock of hair from Loki's face, "I'll speak with our allies. They will take care of you and grant you your freedom once you are better. I will make sure of it."

The trickster shook his head and opened his mouth to speak. No words came. He drew a sharp intake of breath, his entire body stiffening.

"You mustn't strain yourself in this state, Loki," Thor rose and looked back at the door, where he knew Director Fury would be watching, "I will speak for you so that you may regain your strength." He turned his attention back to the younger god, "I needed you to know I was here, like I promised."

The corner of Loki's lips lifted slightly before he closed his eye, falling back into slumber.

…~~~~…~~~~…

The room was quiet. No one of was sure of what to say. Thor stood at the front of the room, unsure of how to broach the subject as he looked from one teammate to another.

"So, your brother isn't a psycho?" Tony asked.

Thor gave a sigh, "No. I'm not sure of how to explain what has happened to Loki. It is a long and complicated story."

"What's the short version?" Fury asked from his post at the front of the room. Everyone in the room could see that his patience was growing thin. The last time two Norse gods showed up on Earth, there was near catastrophic damage from the fight that ensued.

"He prevented a bloody battle by sacrificing himself," Thor stated. A pained look moved across his features as he continued to speak, "But no one knows of his deeds except for me. The people of Asgard believe Loki a traitor."

No one knew what to say. The Avengers all exchanged looks, unsure if they had heard correctly.

"So, he goes home with you and somehow has a change of heart about who he's supposed to be and now he's a good guy?" Tony asked, leaning forward in his seat, "No jail time or repenting for all the shit he pulled?"

"It is not that simple," Thor said.

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time believing this story," Clint said with a nod towards the billionaire, "People don't just change."

"Loki was punished for his crimes," the god stated, his stance becoming more defensive as he looked around the room, "Though, I could not agree with the methods, I know that it was just and fitting."

"What did they do to him?" Natasha asked, speaking for the first time since they were all gathered.

"You have no need of that information."

"I think we deserve to know. He tried to kill all of us," the female agent insisted, her tone calm and even. She could see that there was at least one other person in the room that would like the full story.

Thor looked around the room briefly before turning his eyes to the Director, "I want protection for my brother. I want your word if you are to have me provide you with this information."

Whispers and several exclamations of outrage washed through the room. Fury put his hand up, silencing everyone there.

"We'll provide protection," another surge of voices resounded through the room. Fury raised his voice, "_If_, and only if, I see that the terms are agreeable after you give us what we want."

The Thunder God nodded, "Then I suggest we go somewhere more comfortable. As I stated before, it is a long and complicated story."

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note:** I decided it might be a good idea to upload the first chapter along with the prologue. Seemed a little stingy as it was so short. Please leave a review if you are enjoying this so far.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

_Loki stared at the cuffs on his wrists. They were thin and made of finest silver, inscribed with runes and characters that burned of magic. They looked like hardly more than bracelets, delicate and fine, but he knew better than to misjudge their appearance. They limited his powers, taking from him the sorcery he so relied on._

_He tested their strength, drawing on his magic. Small spells, simple tricks weren't limited to him. He could light a candle with the snap of his fingers or heal a small incision on his hand, if he had need for it. Anything bigger, anything that could cause potential chaos was horrible to perform. He tried to summon a clone and his entire being burned as if he were on fire. If he persisted, if he tried to push beyond the limits set in place by his bonds, his hands would start to bleed, all manner of wounds opening at will. He didn't push further, knowing that nothing good awaited him if he were to try to escape this punishment._

…~~~~…~~~~…

The guard standing outside of Loki's chamber peered into the room. The machines had started to beep incessantly, startling him from the calm quiet in the hall. But as suddenly as the noise started, they stopped, going back to the rhythmic sounds they had been putting out since the beginning of his shift.

…~~~~…~~~~…

"_Will he be able to free himself?" Thor asked the All Father as they walked the lengths of the palace gardens together._

"_When the time is right, his bonds will break," Odin answered, pausing for a moment to study a deep red flower blooming in his path, "Just as I stripped you of your powers, Loki's will be contained until he proves that he is fit to use them."_

"_Is this method not cruel? To limit him and tempt him with his own powers so within reach?"_

"_His powers are ingrained in him. His magic runs in his blood and is bone deep. I cannot draw it from him, lest I risk killing him."_

_Thor had always known Loki's powers were different, but until that moment, he had no idea that it ran so much deeper. Though, with the revelation of his brother's true lineage, it shouldn't have come as a shock. He thought for a moment, thinking over his father's words, "But that is not the only reason you have placed those bonds on him."_

"_His mind is very different from yours. He is one of cunning and wit, Thor. I would not wish to harm him, but this is the only way."_

"_You fear he would try to outwit you?"_

"_I do not fear. I know he will try to outwit me and he may even succeed," the older god continued to walk, though his attention was no longer on the exotic plants around him._

"_But what of those who wish him harm?" Thor asked, trying to keep pace with his father. His mind was already on the enemies Loki had made with all the damage he had caused. Not to mention those that had never favored him to begin with, "He will be defenseless."_

"_As long as he is here, as long as he has you, he will never be unprotected. I believe you already know that."_

_The young god nodded, knowing the All Father's words were filled with truth._

…~~~~…~~~~…

"Wait, so they put some fancy bangles on him and called it a day?" Tony asked, pulling Thor from his memories of the first days back home.

They were seated in one of the break rooms within SHIELD. The room had several couches as well as a fully functional kitchen facility. Tony had already grabbed a drink, but the others had settled in to listen as soon as they arrived.

"They are not mere pieces of jewelry, Man of Iron," the god stated, unsure of what was so hard to comprehend, "They are bound by the strongest of magic. Odin's charms are unbreakable."

"He's supposedly bound by these things and somehow, he's able to teleport back to Earth," Tony said, "I'm sorry if I'm a little skeptical."

"He's got a point," Agent Barton said.

"He did it with great damage to himself. Surely, you can see that," Thor retorted.

"Actually, we're not sure what caused his injuries," Bruce spoke up, "Some of them look like they could be from the strain of using magic, but because that's really outside of our realm of study, we can't be sure. But I do know that an extensive amount of the damage wasn't from the stunt he pulled."

"How can you be sure of this?" the Asgardian asked.

"A doctor knows," Bruce stated simply. But the look of incomprehension Thor gave him made him sigh, "You should talk to him when he wakes up. That's all I'm saying."

The god pinched the bridge of his nose, his frustration obvious.

…~~~~…~~~~…

_Loki had heard the whispers in the palace, the voices all carrying from one hall down to the next, all of them speaking of events they dare not think of. There was talk of battle, of war, and death. He kept his ears open, knowing that in time, he would need every bit of information he could get from those around him._

_On the lips of every Asgardian warrior were words associated with the enemy. "Darklings" they said. "Outcasts" they whispered. "Shamed race" they spat. But no one would outright call them what they really were. Elves. Dark elves, corrupted by their chosen magic, their wickedness, and their want for all that their golden, brilliant counterparts had that they did not._

Doesn't that sound familiar? _Loki thought bitterly as he looked through the book in his hand, fingers scrolling over the pages as he read what little they had on these beings. The palace and the training grounds were all talking about this in hushed tones and he hadn't missed the way the others had looked at him when he was near. _Hits far too close to home for them, _he admitted to himself._

"_Brother," Thor's voice carried through the library._

"_Hello, Thor," Loki answered. It had been almost a year since he was brought back home. In that time, he had tried to avoid Thor as much as possible, but the thunderer never could take a hint. The constant persisting, though at first was terribly frustrating, slowly wore down the armor he had placed around himself. Their relationship was still strained, but it was in a far more comfortable place than it had been._

"_You should not be locked up here all by yourself," Thor said, looking around at the many volumes stacked up, in displeasure._

_The trickster couldn't help but smile a little, knowing studies of all sorts were never to the older god's liking, "I enjoy myself in here."_

"_Well, I would like your company today, if you would be willing to tear yourself away from these dull, tiresome tomes."_

"_And if I refuse?"_

"_Then I shall drag you from this room."_

"_Ever a gentleman."_

"_You know I jest."_

_Loki closed the volume in his hand and set it down, "I believe I would like to go for a stroll. If I happen to accompany you…"_

"_Then it would simply be a happy coincidence," Thor smiled._

…~~~~…~~~~…

The machines flared to life again inside of Loki's room. The heart monitor showed a rapid heartbeat while the other machines began to whine and beep. The guard standing at his post pushed the door open and slowly walked towards the bed, unsure of what to do. He could see the man lying on the bed was twitching in his sleep, fingers jerking and breathing rapid.

…~~~~…~~~~…

_When the battle horn sounded, Thor was in the training grounds with his friends, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, and Loki, who stood in the shadows watching. His hand had been raised, about to strike out, but the sound seemed to stop time as everyone froze in their stances. Slowly, his weapon lowered and he looked from one friend to another. Finally, his gaze fell upon Loki, whose features were etched with concern._

"_Go," the trickster said, unconsciously rubbing his wrist with one hand, "You must go now. They will need you."_

_The warriors raced out of the grounds, only to encounter their foes in the passageways._

"_Darklings," Volstagg breathed, readying himself to strike._

_The beings were practically clones of their lighter counterparts, the true elves of Alfheimr, but with skin as dark as night and features so severe they looked to be carved of stone. They were tall beings, built lean and fast, with rune markings on the skin that was visible beneath their armor. Their hair were gray and silver as if all the color had been chased out._

_Thor charged headlong into the fray, knowing they had to strike first. The dark elves were beings that relied heavily on magic and his clashes with Loki have taught him to react first, before they can conjure their spells. He caught the first one with Mjolnir, smashing into its chest and throwing it back against its companions._

_The dark elves wielded swords and daggers and were quick to clash blades with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Thor could hear Fandral laughing to his right, Volstagg and Sif fighting and giving their battle cries on his left. He could hear Hogun somewhere ahead, already trying to chase the enemy closer, already trying to close them in._

_There wasn't enough space for him to maneuver the way he wanted, the passageway being far too cramped for him to draw down his full power. He knew if he tried, he would only end up hurting his allies as well. But they were doing well, the enemies were falling and their number went from ten to none in mere moments. Yet more kept filing into the passage, wave after wave came at them in the small space, slowly boxing them in._

"_This does not bode well," Sif said, her back against Thor's as she struck out with her spear._

_Fandral cried out when a spell hit him square in the chest, knocking him onto his back. He lay on the ground, groaning, breastplate blackened by the hit. Hogun helped the warrior up, though Fandral was now shaky on his feet. They kept on fighting, Thor growling in frustration at his inability to draw his lightning and thunder now that they were so closed in._

_There were less than a dozen left and Thor knew they were more than capable of taking them down, but the turn of the battle was just beginning as the darklings drew upon their magic and kept firing spell after spell, each one hitting harder than the next._

"_No!" Thor cried when Sif was hit full force in the face and fell to the ground unmoving._

_The passageway was starting to feel claustrophobic. He tried to deflect the melee spells, but they were unrelenting. _This isn't how this battle should be going, _he silently cursed._

_Then, there was a bright burst of green light, brilliant and powerful. Thor closed his eyes against it, hearing the dark elves crying out. He could smell burnt flesh and feel the tremendous heat of the light all around them. As the light receded, he slowly opened his eyes._

_The darklings had fallen, lying in a heap of unmoving bodies. His friends were slowly getting to their feet, even Sif, whose nose was steadily bleeding from the blow she received. Thor looked around, knowing there was only one being who could have cast that spell. He found the trickster supporting himself against the wall, hands clutched to his chest, features etched with pain._

"_Loki?" Thor approached the younger god, unable to comprehend what had happened. Hadn't Odin bound Loki's magic? The trickster looked up and Thor drew back. His brother's face was deathly pale. Loki's hands were trembling and bloodied. "What is this?"_

"_This is what happens," Loki started as he tried to stand up straight, grimacing at the movement, "When I try to draw upon my powers against the All Father's will."_

_Thor almost didn't make it in time to catch the younger god when Loki pitched forward. The thunderer swore and carefully lowered the trickster to the ground._

"_You have to go," Loki stated, trying to keep himself on his knees, one hand on Thor's shoulder, the other on his chest, "They will need you."_

"_What about you?"_

"_I can take care of myself."_

"_Loki."_

"_Brother, please."_

_Thor was stunned into silence. Loki hadn't called him brother in so long, the word sounded foreign coming from the trickster's lips._

…~~~~…~~~~…

"You saw the damage first hand," Natasha said, her expression unreadable, but something in her eyes stirred.

"He would not have used his abilities unless he had to," Thor stated, "He knew what it would do to him."

The agitation in the god's body language was clear. Something was troubling him terribly. Bruce didn't have to be a psychologist to see the obvious distress, but then, he wasn't one to point things out so bluntly.

"What's got your undies in a twist?" Tony asked, ever the outspoken one.

Thor glared at the billionaire, "That is none of your concern. Though, in a moment, you may understand my distress."

"Mind if I get another drink or something? Cause this story's getting kinda long," Tony said.

"I had warned you of this at the beginning."

"Yeah, didn't know you actually meant it."

More than a couple of people in the room rolled their eyes.

"Excuse him," Steve said, his voice calm and soothing, the voice of reason among the group, "Please continue. We'd like to know what happened."

…~~~~…~~~~…

_Loki hated the way his body ached in pain long after the spell had been cast. There was nothing he could do in his state, but sit back and watch as everyone else battled before him. He managed to get to his feet several long moments after Thor and his friends had left him, but found it hard to navigate the damaged halls on his own, his aching limbs slowing him down at every turn, even as the magic within him worked to try and knit him back together._

They'll keep coming, _he thought as he looked about the room he entered. He could sense an opening somewhere within his vicinity, but it was too far away for him to pinpoint its exact location. He knew he had to keep searching. Warriors the Asgardians may be, but they were woefully unprepared to face an army of casters._

_He made his way through the floor, taking the first flight of stairs he encountered. He could already hear the clash of swords as he neared the landing. Hogun was battling with several of the darklings when he finally got to the top. The warrior was outnumbered and steadily losing ground._

_Loki took a deep breath, knowing he couldn't stand idly by, and hurled bursts of magic from his hands, each hit was enough to stun their targets. He cried out as the half healed wounds on his hands opened anew. He cursed under his breath, cradling his injured limbs against his chest._

_In that moment, the pause that the enemy took to reorient, Hogun managed to take them down. The warrior looked at the trickster, eyes questioning._

"_Where is Thor?" Loki asked, looking up and down the hall, knowing that his brother could do little here without damaging the structural integrity of the palace._

"_Further ahead," Hogun answered. He stepped closer, carefully listening for more enemies that may appear, "You are still injured."_

"_I am fine," the trickster stated, already knowing the warrior would sense the lie, "I need to find Thor. There is a portal open somewhere in this area and I cannot go chasing after those who wish to keep it open on my own."_

_Hogun nodded in understanding, "Follow me."_

_They raced down the halls, the warrior cutting down all those in his path, hardly phased by the melee spells the dark elves threw at him now that he had found a higher purpose to fight through their ranks. But Loki could tell that Hogun was getting worn down, any warrior would tire from the damage being dealt. As they neared one of the grand halls, one of the many that were able to house large numbers, Loki could hear Thor's battle cries and more weapons clashing. He could also feel the static of magic in the air all around him. _It is near, _he told himself. He was practically able to breathe in the portal's power._

_Hesitantly, he placed his hand on Hogun's arm. The warrior looked at him expectantly._

"_Please, bring him to me."_

…~~~~…~~~~…

"Director Fury, I don't know what's happening, but the machines sound like they're going haywire," the guard said, backing away from where their prisoner laid.

The machines were making horrible noises, slowly smoking and hissing in their corners. One of them sparked, causing the man to flinch and backpedal faster toward the door.

"I think we may need a team down here," the guard said into his com-link, trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest.

…~~~~…~~~~…

"_What you are suggesting is madness!" Thor exclaimed, grabbing Loki by the shoulders._

_The younger god winced, "It is the only way. You know that, as well as I do."_

"_You will be powerless against them, should they turn on you," the older god stated, his grip ever tightening._

"_You know I can talk my way out of anything," Loki said, smiling weakly as he placed a hand on Thor's chest, "Even in my state, you know that this part of the battle is best left to me." He paused for a moment before he sighed, "And my lies."_

"_Loki, you don't have to do this."_

"_Then what will I do? Allow the darklings to do as they please and destroy all that you cherish and love?"_

"_All that _we_ love."_

"_Thor," Loki's tone was soft and sincere, a tone Thor hadn't heard since the day of his coronation, "The people of this kingdom already see me as a traitor, a liar who does nothing but bring about chaos. What harm is there to lie to them once more?"_

"_You will tell no one else of your plans?"_

"_You _must_ lie, Thor. I know it is hard for you, but you must play the part if this is to work. If they are to trust me, they must not suspect that this is a ruse."_

"_And if they do not trust you and you are to be tortured or, worse, killed by their hands?"_

_Loki smiled, a quiver of nervousness in his tone, "I can fend for myself."_

"_Loki." The thunderer's eyes shifted to the silver cuffs on the trickster's wrists. Thor closed his eyes for a long moment as he released his hold on the trickster, placing his hand softly on the younger god's chest, feeling Loki's heart race beneath his breastplate. He could feel a nervous tremor traveling through the tip of his fingers all up his arm. Blue eyes met green and he nodded, "I promise, no matter what, I will find you and I will protect you."_

"_Do not make promises you cannot keep."_

"_This one, I will keep. I swear it, Loki."_

…~~~~…~~~~…

"He joined their ranks?" Clint asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, "Turned double agent and all that bullshit right in the middle of the storm?"

"He did what he had to," Thor stated, looking from one Avenger to another, knowing they would question his story, "He disappeared for weeks. I was not able to detect him until today. He had appeared in Asgard, but only for the briefest of moments before coming here, where you found him."

"Something still doesn't sit right," Natasha said, crossing her arms over her chest, "Weeks of silence and suddenly he teleports from one place to another, causing himself terrible harm. What's his angle?"

"Maybe there isn't an angle," Steve said, looking at his teammates, "Maybe he wanted to make his presence known to his allies before coming here, where he knew he would be taken into custody, which would allow Thor to easily find him."

"That seems a little too convenient," Tony said.

"The Captain is correct," Thor said, "If Loki had not come to Asgard, I would not have known of his return here. I do not have the same abilities as he does. The moment he appeared in the palace, the guards sent a swift alert. Odin still deems him a traitor of the realm and he was to be brought in as prisoner and questioned for his crimes. However, he escaped before anyone could lay a hand on him."

"So, how did he end up the way he is?" Bruce asked, knowing that whatever the answer, he wouldn't be satisfied until he heard it from the trickster's own mouth.

"I am uncertain, but my only guess is that his negotiations did not go as planned," the god said, his features showing his concern, "We will not know until he wakes."

…~~~~…~~~~…

_He could feel their hands on him, their fingernails razor sharp, their swords and daggers even sharper, piercing him over and over again. Their magic burned like venom through his veins. They thought it funny when they saw the bonds on his wrists. They used their powers to bind the runes, the scrolls and the silver, stating that the trickster would have to do more than abide by the All Father's rules to escape his punishment._

_They forced him to use his magic, manipulating him like a puppet in their hands. The metal burned and pain, terrible, sharp and poisonous traveled through him. He could hear his screams, echoing all around him as he felt the cuffs continuously burn him, the tender flesh of his wrists slowly scorching and opening to reveal the red underneath his pale skin before they allowed him to stop._

_He lay, helpless at their feet. One of them stomped on his left hand and he felt his fingers break beneath the force. He stopped himself from crying out by biting his lip. But still, they laughed and laughed as they used their weapons to cut him open, to batter his body. Someone yanked his head up by his hair and he remembered spitting in their face. It earned him a blow to the side of the head with the blunt side of a battle axe. He could hear his skull fracture and his teeth rattle._

"_You shall be tamed," a voice hissed in his ear._

_Hands tore at his clothing. He could see their faces, mouths twisted into sneers and eyes burning with want. Pain exploded through him and he screamed and screamed._

…~~~~…~~~~…

"We need a med team in here!" the guard yelled into his com-link.

Loki was thrashing and screaming, caught in the throes of some terrible nightmare. The machines around him exploded, sparks flying in every direction. Fire caught and the equipment started going up in flames, throwing off thick black smoke.

"Shit!" the guard swore as he ran to the corner of the room and grabbed a fire extinguisher, quickly moving to douse the fire. "Someone get in here right now!"

…~~~~…~~~~…

Director Fury held up one hand and stopped everyone in the room from talking as he heard the commotion through his headpiece. He looked around the room, feeling his frustration grow with each passing moment. He signaled for Thor to follow him. The god stood still, uncomprehending.

"I suggest you follow me," the director stated as he made his way to the door, "I believe your brother's awake."

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note: **My update schedule will probably be sporadic as I write when I am able. For those curious, I don't know if I will have any pairings in this story, I'm just letting it run its course.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate the input. I will try to see if I can churn out some longer chapters in the future. For now, please enjoy what I have up so far and kindly leave a review.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

Loki was backed into a corner, unable to go any further. Strangers were all around him, their voices panicked, but low. Someone tried using kind words, they extended their hand and instinctively he batted them away as he kept pushing himself into the corner, somehow hoping he would disappear.

He had woken in a strange place. He remembered Thor's face for a flash of a moment. Then the pain flared all over. The smell of something burning filled his senses. He had fallen from the bed they had situated him in, causing pain to race through his system. He cried out, unable to stop himself. Then the strangers, more than half a dozen in white coats and a smaller number in military uniforms, were filing into the room, reaching for him. He withdrew from their hands, not wanting them to touch him. Yet, they kept pressing closer.

He drew his undamaged hand up, trying to keep his distance. Unconsciously, his left hand flexed, trying to ball itself into a fist, and he felt his broken bones shifting agonizingly. He gritted his teeth, feeling the familiar warm flow of magic in his veins mingling with the venomous bite of his bonds. It was exhausting trying to pull up what little reserves he still had left in his state. _I can't, _he thought, lowering his head and wrapped his arms around his body as he felt his powers ebbing away.

"Get away from him!" A familiar voice boomed.

The humans stopped what they were doing and fell silent. Slowly, they parted and Loki dared to look up. He could feel his heart rate slow, becoming steadier as relief washed over him.

"Thor," he breathed, his voice rough and quiet. He winced, feeling an uncomfortable sensation at the back of his throat.

"Brother," the older god kneeled and placed a gentle hand on the trickster's shoulder. Loki flinched and Thor's brows knit together in concern, retracting his hand, "Did I hurt you?"

The younger god shook his head, but already he could feel the thin gown they had placed on him becoming wet with spots of blood seeping from his wounds. He could feel the sharp pain of pulled stitches along his torso. He closed his eyes for a long moment, trying to push the sensation out of his mind, trying to numb it, if only for a moment.

"I'll see that they prepare a proper room for you," Thor stated, looking towards the director standing the doorway.

Loki watched as Fury left, black coat sweeping after him, the white coats and military uniforms following close behind. Then Thor's hand was on his, incredibly gentle, the touch of the thunderer's calloused fingertips barely more than a whisper, "Loki, you must tell me what happened."

The trickster shook his head, swallowing thickly as the previous weeks flashed before him. He tried to speak, but found it harder to find his voice this time. He could taste copper in the back of his mouth, the taste of blood. Carefully, he gestured to his throat, touching his fingertips to his neck.

Thor nodded in understanding before holding out both hands, allowing Loki to take his time rising, using the older god as support. The trickster's legs felt weak and shaky, as if the floor would give way at any moment. Loki gritted his teeth against the pain he felt, hating that his body hadn't been able to heal sufficiently. He could feel what magic he had, flowing through his veins, trying to repair the damage, but it was slow moving. _Something isn't right, _he thought as Thor helped him back onto the bed.

"Your body has not healed," Thor stated, eyeing the red stains spreading across Loki's hospital gown.

The trickster shook his head, feeling frustration bubble up as he tried to shift into a more comfortable position. Each movement stung like a thousand knives, forcing him to move slower. Each moment felt long and horrid as he lay back on the bed.

"I will get Bruce Banner to attend to you. Make you more comfortable."

Loki wanted to argue, remembering the previous encounter he had had with the man named Banner, but found he didn't have the will to. His eyelids felt heavy and sleep beckoned. The last thing he remembered was the gentle touch of Thor's hand brushing his hair out of his face.

…~~~~…~~~~…

Clint bit his thumbnail as he stared numbly at the screen before him. He had been monitoring what was happening in Loki's room in the med bay. He could feel Natasha beside him, quiet and still. He turned to look at her and found her expression blank, but there was a small quiver of her jaw, a twitch of some emotion she was feeling.

"See something?" he asked.

"I can't be sure," she answered. She was silent for a moment, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear as she crossed her arms, "But something isn't right."

"Do you think it's a trick?"

"No. This isn't an act. And if it is, it's a damn good one."

…~~~~…~~~~…

Bruce carefully and slowly assessed the damage on the parts of Loki's body that were accessible. Each time he would sweep over a small area, he would raise his eyes to the trickster, who was still unconscious, in a sleep too deep to be disturbed. The god had managed to tear out a myriad of stitches and the thought of waking him made the scientist feel a little uneasy.

With steady hands, Bruce opted to use steri-strips, small bandages which could be used in place of stitches for the time being. He aligned each one with a precise hand, lining them against the smaller cuts and securing them in the best position possible. He wasn't a true doctor, but with the experience he had gained, he knew that Loki's injuries were going to be beyond what he could care for.

He hesitated a moment when he was done patching up the wounds on the trickster's arms. He would be able to reach the cuts that were along Loki's collarbone, but any lower and he would have to undress the god. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go down that route without permission.

He heard the sound of a sharp inhale and looked up to see bright green eyes trained on him.

_Green eyes._

"You're awake," he stated, taking a few steps back.

Loki was still for a long moment, body tense. Bruce could see the tremor that traveled through the trickster's body. Then, the god simply settled back on the bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. The scientist took a tentative step forward and Loki's body immediately tensed once more. Then those eyes, large and shining with fear were on him again.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Bruce said, keep his voice soft, "I just want to look you over and see if I can mend some of those stitches you pulled out."

He watched the god, seeing the trickster swallow thickly. Then Loki nodded, just a small motion of his head, before lying back on the pillows, eyes to the ceiling once more. Bruce approached, cautiously. He held his hands up, knowing that the trickster, though eyes averted, would probably feel more at ease if he knew what was happening.

"Can I pull your gown a little lower?" the scientist asked. He stood beside the bed, evaluating Loki's features, taking care to know when to not push, "You're bleeding and I'd like to patch you up, if that's alright."

The trickster didn't answer; instead he slowly reached for the neck of his gown and carefully began to tug it downward, wincing at the movement and effort it required to do so. Yet, he persisted until most of his chest was exposed before letting his arm rest by his side once more. He closed his eyes and turned to face away from Bruce, as if unwilling to see what would happen next.

The scientist hesitated, feeling his heart ache at the sight before him. He had no love for the god before him. The last time they had met had been less than pleasant, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but sympathy for the being he was seeing now. Loki's chest was littered with cuts and bruises. Bruce had seen them when the trickster was first brought in, but he thought the injuries would have started to look better. Instead, everything stood out as vividly as they did at the beginning. And that look of fear in those eyes. Those _green eyes_, it left him feeling shaken.

With swift hands, Bruce went about placing the steri-strips he had brought with him over several of the lacerations to keep them from pulling open further. He noted how Loki would flinch when his fingers made contact with skin, but tried to press on, knowing it would be easier to work through the process rather than stop.

He tried to pull up the trickster's gown when he was done, but Loki's weak hand stopped him. _He doesn't want me to keep touching him, _Bruce thought as he took a step back. Having seen the damage first hand and knowing what he knew from his initial analysis, he shouldn't have been surprised. He allowed the god to pull up the gown unassisted.

He gathered his things, taking his time, eyeing the trickster, "Do you need anything before I leave?"

Loki shook his head, a slow side to side movement against his pillow.

"If you need anything, press the green button by the rail," Bruce said, pointing to indicate what he meant, "It'll let someone know you need assistance. If you need immediate help, press the red one. Think of it as a panic button. Alright?"

Loki looked down at the buttons. Nodded and turned back to staring at the ceiling.

Bruce clutched his belongings in one hand, feeling an awful sensation tugging at his chest as he made his way out of the room. When the door closed behind him, he let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. _This is going to be far more difficult than we thought._

…~~~~…~~~~…

"_This is only the beginning."_

_There was a hand around his throat, grip slowing tightening. He could feel panic rising in his chest as he struggled to draw in breath. His lungs burned and his legs kicked out as his body fought for air. Yet those hands, those dark hands with their runic symbols and pain laced touches held him in place._

_He opened his mouth but whether he was trying to breathe or scream he did not know. Jagged nails dug into his neck and he could feel his larynx straining against the pressure, slowly being crushed by the hand at his throat. _Please, _his mind raced as he tried to pry those fingers from his neck._

"_Did you believe we would be willing to listen to the likes of you, Silvertongue?"_

_Then those hands, those others were on him, Cold fingers against his flesh as nails carved their way through skin. A pathetic sound escaped his throat, feeling those invasive hands on intimate places._

"_Perhaps if you please us, we may listen."_

_Laughter._

_Their laughter rang in his head, endless and taunting. It washed over him, engulfing him in their voices, full of hatred and malice. Then those hands, those awful hands were intruding, touching, probing, scratching, shoving._

_He screamed, a sound that was hardly even there as that had at his throat tightened and held him in place. Tears stung his eyes and he cried._

_He cried._

_He cried._

_He screamed and begged._

Please.

"_What a beautiful sound."_

_He could feel them closing in._

_He felt a body pressing against him, holding him in a bruising grip._

Please, don't do this.

"_Make him scream again."_

…~~~~…~~~~…

Loki tore his gaze from the ceiling when he heard the door to his room open. He watched as the agent stepped closer and he felt the urge to shrink away. The woman standing before him was fixing him with an indifferent gaze and, yet, he could feel her hostility.

"What are you playing at?" she asked, her stance relaxed, calm.

He kept his gaze on her for a moment longer before looking to the ceiling once more, eyes tracing the gridlines of metal and stone. He could hear her, stepping closer, her boots making just the softest of sounds against the floor. Then she was right beside the bed, her fingers just hovering above his injured left hand. He flinched when her hand lowered just a fraction and he squeezed his eyes shut. _Master interrogator, _he remembered as he tried to brace himself for what he would feel next.

The pain he expected to follow never came.

There was a long silence.

He opened his eyes to find her still standing beside him, her mouth set in a hard line, her eyes calculating.

"Is this a game?" she asked, leaning closer.

This time her fingers made contact, just the lightest of touches brushing against the back of his hand. _No… _He slowly breathed out, feeling a tremor travel through his hand and his fingers twitched, making him wince against the pain as broken bones resisted the movement. He gritted his teeth and wanted to avert his gaze, but he could not tear his eyes away from her face and the accusing look she was giving him.

For a tense moment, she stared into his eyes as if trying to peer into his soul, trying to pry out the truth. Then she was stepping back, clutching her hand to her chest as if she had been burned. Her eyes showed a sudden spark of confusion, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

"Your eyes are green."

He in turned looked at her, unsure of what to make of her reaction.

Then she was turning and walking out, the door to his chamber slamming shut and causing him to flinch at the sound.

…~~~~…~~~~…

"What is it?"

Natasha looked at her partner and shook her head, feeling doubt cloud her judgment, "Something's wrong, Clint."

"What happened in there?" the archer stepped closer, placing a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"His eyes are green," she stated and saw the way the other agent reacted, for the briefest moment he showed his confusion.

"It could be a trick," Agent Barton stated as he took a step back, his posture becoming more defensive.

"There's something they're hiding from us," Natasha said, glancing back down the hall toward where Loki was housed, "I can see it on their faces. Thor's omitting something and Loki…"

"He needs to start talking."

"He needs to rest."

"So, what? We shouldn't interrogate him? He's still a criminal."

"Clint. I know what you have on your mind. Don't think for a second that I don't know. You put on a good show back there, but I know," the Russian said, placing her hand gently on the archer's arm, her eyes pleading for him to understand, "You have to trust me. He'll be more willing to talk if we leave him alone for a while."

She saw the way her partner's hands clenched, the way that haunted look flicked across his features before disappearing without a trace. She had heard, more than once, what his plans would be should Loki ever show up on Earth again. Yet, the Loki in those hypothetical rants and conversations had been a fully capable villain. The being they housed was not the god they had previously encountered.

In the back of her mind, she knew that there was a chance, a good one considering who they were dealing with, that it was a trap. But the look in Loki's eyes, the way the god _flinched _when she had barely even touched him. It made a part of her seize up. She had seen that look before and it disturbed her on a deep level as to why a god, a being so powerful and defiant, would be wearing that expression.

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note: Note: **Slightly shorter chapter this time. I know I'm slow on the updating and this could be longer, but between work and life, it's hard to create a schedule. I have also been working on a different story, which I will hopefully post soon.

Thank you to everyone who has left reviews as well as those who have read this story thus far. You have all been wonderful and I really appreciate the feedback.


End file.
